


Queen Tastes Knight {Commission}

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humanformers, Ladyformers, Lingerie, Queening, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Come on you hermitWhy don’t you play nice?Why don’t you toy with sex and violence?
Relationships: Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	Queen Tastes Knight {Commission}

This wasn’t business as usual for Whirl.

She was used to many oddities in the service of various clientele; being a “protection agent” there’s just some things that need a blind eye turned to them- various illegalities, various broken laws and rules and moral codes.

Ethics aren’t edible.

But this? This was new.

Whirl plucked at the leather and lace crisscrossed over her figure; gentle and careful, as with all things. She raised an eyebrow, almost jolting when she turned to the slim scientist and feeling red locks normally trapped in tight plaits moving like a silk sheet.

“…This is weird.”

“I refuse to have MY bodyguard wandering about in half ruined clothing that saw its better days ten years ago when Wreckers still had relevance.”, was the sharp-toned quip in reply, “Besides, it… suits you.”

“It suits me, huh?”

“Indeed. It suits you perfectly.”, purred Brainstorm, her bare feet making no sound as her steps took her around Whirl in an observant orbit, “The lines and curves of your figure, the tone of skin, the shade of your scars…”

Whirl grimaced at the mention of her battlefield mementos.

“Now, now- they were honorably earned and deserve to be praised as a part of you, darling.”

“Darling, huh? Never thought I’d hear that kinda shit aimed at me.”

“A side effect of being around worthless meatbags- expected but not surprising.”

Whirl couldn’t help the low cackle that rang from her at the flash of annoyed fang and the eyeroll accompanying Brainstorm’s comment. Whirl went back to looking over the strange getup- lingerie, Brainstorm had breathily called it upon it’s suggestion- and tilted her head.

“So… what the purpose of this then?”

“To help you realize how gorgeous you are.”

Whirl jumped at that, not realizing how close her ‘boss’ had gotten and internally scolding herself for not being more aware. Brainstorm stood, at best, to the ex-Wrecker’s chest; an almost laughable size difference considering Whirl somehow managed to push nearly seven feet in height.

“No wonder you wear heels around me all the time, sweetheart.”

“I can’t find it in me to complain about how I measure up to your obnoxious height, dear.”

Whirl laughed then, as Brainstorm’s face twisted into an adorable mixture of fluster and fury as the scientist’s hands moved to rest on Whirl’s hips.

“A damn crime, hiding such… art.”

“You been drinking, boss?”

“Very fucking funny.”

Another laugh cracked free of Whirl’s little glass case- a kind of self-release, a freeing of something so rarely seen outside of this not-so-little hab suite. Outside among the ship’s crew Whirl was quiet unto stoic- deadpan and cold and to-the-point in stark opposite to many other Wreckers around the ship. But here, she felt relaxed, unhindered by expectation…

Even if she didn’t really understand why Brainstorm insisted on gussying her up in these smooth but tight pieces of fabric.

Brainstorm stared up at Whirl’s face, somewhere between hungry and adoring, and let a near-carnivorous smile split her usual disdainful expression in two. Hands used to fine tuning the war machine suddenly came alive, creeping over Whirl’s curves and dips and tracing over lines both natural and manmade.

“Sit on my face.”

Whirl choked- the sound loud and awkward like interrupted birdsong as Whirl’s face suddenly lit up like a warning sign as blood rushed to her cheeks to darken them like concert hall lights.

“Boss, wha- little FORWARD aintcha?!”

“Mhm, I am. I am forward and obnoxious and even; dare I say it, egomaniacal. And you’re gorgeous and barely clothed and warm to the point of burning.”

Whirl puffed up slightly, opening her mouth to chide her employer for going a step further than their previous almost-trysts before Brainstorm decided to rest her cheek against Whirl’s bosom.

“Lovely and pretty and dreamlike; I hate that you can’t see what I do. Such is the pain of having such perfect sight, I guess.”

“I.. I ain’t…”

Brainstorm looked up, molten gold-green hazel eyes near-glowing with the kind of ferocity you could almost fall in love with, “I’m right, Whirl. I’m smarter than anyone else who’s had some bullshit uninformed opinion on your appearance- their inability to witness beauty is, quite frankly, a sign that whoever raised them failed miserably. I’m right. I’m ALWAYS right.”

Whirl blinked her eye in shock, feeling the blush creep down from her cheeks to her chest and reach over her shoulders with cheeky fingers of heat; and Brainstorm moved to nuzzle between Whirl’s breasts with a pleased hum.

“You’re beautiful, darling, and I want you to feel as beautiful as you look. Please?”

Brainstorm’s face was smug and knowing; her hands sliding up to trace fingertips along the heavy curves of Whirl’s bosom and make the soldier-turned-bodyguard’s breathing quicken at the touch.

“…Alright.”, whispered Whirl, “But… won’t I be too. Y’know.”

“Too what.”

“Too… heavy.”

“I’m grown, I know what I’m getting into-”, said Brainstorm nonchalantly, “If my neck breaks, then it breaks; I have a brace, I’ve survived far more dangerous things than oral.”

It was the kind of ferocity you could almost fall in love with.

“…Alright.”

It felt like a dream sequence- Whirl nervously standing, she’d never admit it was nerves or shyness, and watching as Brainstorm pulled away to slide up on the bed and leaning back on her elbows. The way the scientist lewdly, so lewdly, licked her lips before her smogcloud hazel eyes flashed with the kind of desire Whirl had only read about in a few pulp novels she’d come across once upon a time in artisan circles.

Whirl breathed deep, and slid the fabric around her hips down and off. It puddled at her angles, like the coils of Eden’s serpent and she stepped free- coaxed to kneel over Brainstorm’s lap at first as she leaned down to (still hesitantly, still shyly) kiss the scientist’s hungry smile.

The gloss that had been gently applied to Whirl’s scarred lips smeared as the kiss grew in intensity, grew into hunger as Whirl groaned softly at the hand that crept over her thigh. She gasped as fingertips used to tapping out equations slowly brushed against the apex of her thighs, gradually adding pressure until her hips rocked with each slick stroke.

Their kiss broke, and Brainstorm watched with a woozy smile as Whirl’s head tilted slowly back and she gasped softly- a broken zephyr, a needy whisper without words but filled all the same with desire.

Brainstorm cooed to her, meaningless murmurs with the intent to praise, before drawing her hand away and grinning at the shine on fingertips.

“Been a while, hm?”

“Nngh. Longer’n a while.”

A soft snicker, “How long?”

“Since I had hands.”

A beat of silence, and Whirl opened her eye and wondered when she’d closed it to see predatory fury scrawled across Brainstorm’s face like a declaration of war.

“Unacceptable.”

Whirl raised both eyebrows as Brainstorm gathered inkdark hair into a thick tail, and the soft snap of some kind of tie was loud in a room populated only by their breathing.

Brainstorm laid back, confident in a way Whirl hadn’t seen, and the ex-Wrecker felt her stomach tighten at the way the scientist looked beneath her.

“Up you get, love. You’ve been missing out.”

The tease was tangible, and it pulled a shaky smile to the bodyguard’s blushing face. She inched up on her knees, swallowing hard as Brainstorm slowly adjusted her position before Whirl felt arms tighten around her thighs. Brainstorm’s hands on normally hidden hips and a last lick of Brainstorm’s lips before a downward tug and then Whirl yelped out loud-

The sound devolving into a whimpering moan as Brainstorm’s tongue came quickly into play. Whirl leaned forward, shuddering hard before she experimentally rocked her hips against Brainstorm’s mouth and red hair puddled around them like spilled blood. Whirl gasped and near-wailed, her hips trying to pull back from the sudden barrage of sensation but Brainstorm only pulled her lower, closer- making the bodyguard’s normally strong legs weaken and splay wide around the scientist currently tearing Whirl down piece by piece.

Whirl threw her head back, wailing aloud as her toes curled already and she almost convulsed when Brainstorm moaned against slick heat- Whirl reaching out with a prosthetic hand to hold tight to a headboard that creaked in protest. Her other arm was bent, holding her up enough to keep her from going facefirst into the multitude of pillows the pair had stockpiled and she outright shrieked when she felt Brainstorm’s lips close tightly around the epicenter of her trembles and suck.

Already sweat beaded and dripped down Whirl’s forehead, her gloss-smeared lips open wide and her voice sounding out like a call to battle as her back arched and bent and she tried desperately to thrash out of control.

Brainstorm purred.

Whirl howled, grinding down against Brainstorm’s tongue and rasping out honeywhiskey pleas to not stop, not yet, never stop and somewhere in Whirl’s mind she was almost embarrassed at how quickly she was being torn apart by a clever woman’s cleverer tongue.

“I c- I ca-ah-AH-”

Her thighs twitched out of time and her knees were feeling like gelatin as she loosened her hold on the headboard so that both elbows could keep her propped up as a broken-glass moan rippled from her, the pitch dancing like a seismograph line as everything in her tightened impossibly before snapping loose in a sudden strike- like an arrow from a bow, a bullet from the chamber, the flash of a mushroom cloud flare.

Brainstorm’s laughter had lowered it’s tone, her grip on the ex-Wrecker’s thighs keeping the shivering soldier upright before a sudden hard shove had Whirl on her back. Brainstorm was glowing, or maybe it was simply the lights of the room behind her, as she bit sharply into one of Whirl’s thighs and worried the skin with lips and teeth in measured motions until lilypetals appeared in their place.

Whirl’s hand moved to Brainstorm’s shoulders, tugging sharply as Brainstorm easily shook them off and whispered, “Tsk, tsk- I’m the Boss, love- remember?”

Whirl snarled, gripping tight to Brainstorm’s shoulders and tugging hard before slitting open her eye and staring down- no words, none needed.

Brainstorm blinked, her expression suddenly awed and shocked for a moment before it once again was smug.

“Very well, I suppose.”

Brainstorm’s tongue flicked out in a tease as her grip on Whirl’s thighs loosened in favor of stroking over the Wrecker’s waist and hips; she groaned thickly, dragging the flat of her tongue in a smooth stroke just to watch the arch of Whirl’s back match it as she watched with half open eyes.

Beautiful.

The way the scarred body squirmed and thrashed with every change; the way Whirl shivered and gasped and dug steel fingers into the bed she sprawled upon.

Brainstorm’s hand once again crept in, fingertips stroking before one digit pressed slowly in and made Whirl’s voice sound off yet again into the suite they shared. Then it was two and Whirl’s thighs fell open delightfully as her toes curled and her body trembled at the edge of climax.

Three fingers, a crook of the digits, and Brainstorm’s lips once again found Whirl’s clit and sucked hard.

Whirl’s thighs snapped shut and her back arched fully off the bed as she shrieked Brainstorm’s name aloud.

Brainstorm felt her own knees nearly give as Whirl’s thighs closed tightly around her head, and she set to dragging out Whirl’s orgasm like a woman possesed until strong thighs dropped open and Whirl’s hand was against Brainstorm’s head to push her away.

“St-St-Sto-op, can-can’t-”

With a dirty hum of enjoyment, Brainstorm eased slowly away. Her lips and chin and neck were slick as sin and her dark curls mussed impossibly as Whirl lay on her back and just tried to breath. With a hiss of annoyance, the Wrecker reached and popped the fastener on the front of the fabric caging her chest and inhaled deeply- Brainstorm whimpered quietly as she watched heavy motions of the freed breasts before Whirl slowly pushed herself up on her elbows- something wicked and vicious in her eye.

“…Your turn, Boss.”, she growled, “Wouldn’t be much of an employee if I left ya hangin’, would I?”

“N-No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”, whispered Brainstorm with a hard swallow- refusing to analyze why the way a lock of red hair fell over Whirl’s eye seemed so painfully erotic in the low, warm light.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a commissioned piece, for crimsbie on Tumblr, using their humanformer/ladyformer designs with their permission.]


End file.
